Striped carnation
by CekerJongin2
Summary: "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." / "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau bukan orang yang jahat." / Maaf, aku tidak dapat bersamamu, kuharap aku dapat bersamamu / KyuHyun X KyungSoo (KyuSoo), Kai X Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)


**Length: **Oneshot (2k words)

**Rate:** T

**Dedicated:**** Baby's Breath Byun Bekhyun yang ngatain aku PHP -_- dan untuk semua readers yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review *eh? XD**

**Disclamer:** FF milik author dan cast milik Tuhan YME

**Warning:** Crackpair, BoysXBoys, Yaoi, typos

Happy reading! ^^

Tanggal 14 di bulan Pebruari. Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang mempunyai mata lebar, dengan tubuh mungil, lahir pada tahun 1993 di bulan Januari. Pemuda itu sedang melepas penat dengan duduk di taman.

Banyak pemuda dan pemudi berlalu-lalang di depannya. Tidak heran, karena hari ini adalah hari _Valentine_. Hati Kyungsoo terasa nyeri. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Pemuda bermarga Do itu memiliki kekasih, namun, entahlah dia sedang di mana sekarang.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang. Ia mengingat nasihat sepupunya yang bernama Junmyeon saat ia berulang tahun Januari lalu.

"Kyung, menurutmu lebih baik hubungan tanpa status atau status tanpa hubungan?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Junmyeon. Junmyeon menghela nafas. Junmyeon tahu jika adik sepupunya ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan status tanpa hubungan ini?" lelaki itu bertanya sekali lagi. deg. Sebuah rasa sakit merayapi dinding hatinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Maksudmu, aku terlihat berpura-pura bahagia dengan status hubunganku saat ini?" Kyungsoo memberi Junmyeon tatapan tajam.

"Ya," Junmyeon balas menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya sebal.

"Jangan sok tau, Kim Junmyeon," titahnya sambil menyesap coklat hangat dalam genggamannya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Kyungsoo tersadar setelah seorang laki-laki duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu berkulit tan –meskipun pakaiannya cukup tebal karena musim dingin-, kedua telinganya ia tutup dengan _earphone_, sesekali tangannya menari-nari dengan lentur.

Ah, Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa. Sore ini ia memiliki janji bersama Minseok untuk melihat lomba menari di kampus. Mata bulatnya mengecek jam di tangannya. Dan lekas berdiri karena sebentar lagi lomba itu akan di mulai. Minseok pasti mencarinya.

.

Langit berwarna jingga saat Kyungsoo datang di _café_ ini. Laki-laki bertubuh tidak tinggi itu memesan segelas _milk shake_ dan sepotong _rainbow cake_. Ia duduk di dekat jendela kaca berukuran besar. Melihat berpuluh-puluh manusia yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

Pemuda itu tidak menggunakan pakaian yang mahal. Pakaianya bahkan terkesan _simple_. Namun, ia masih terlihat tampan dalam balutan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana coklat ¾.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang menguatkan keputusannya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin. Mungkin keputusan ini terdengar buruk, namun sebenarnya ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Beberapa masalah yang menerpa hidupnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke taman hiburan. Kata Junmyeon –sepupu yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya- bersenang-senang dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Kyungsoo sudah lama ingin merasakan naik kendaraan air. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaiki perahu yang berisi 8 orang dan mengelilingi sungai buatan.

Ketenangan. Pepohonan di sisi kiri sungai membuatnya senang. Tidak sia-sia Kyungsoo membayar beberapa ribu won untuk menaiki perahu ini.

Namun, setelah 10 menit berlalu suatu pemandangan membuatnya menyesal datang ke tempat ini. Tanpa basa basi jantungnya langsung berdetak tak sesuai irama. Rasanya ia ingin berteleportasi ke kamarnya. Lalu memberi beberapa pukulan pada dinding kamarnya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya orang biasa. Dia tidak bisa berteleportasi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam memandangi seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut coklat tengah yang tengah berciuman di depannya. Pakaiannya, gaya berciumannya, Kyungsoo yakin itu pasti kekasihnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, kedua pasangan itu melepas ciumannya dan bertatapan mesra. Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah kedua lelaki itu. Mata yang tajam, garis rahang yang tegas, wajah tampan adalah ciri-ciri kekasihnya. Dan lelaki itu memang kekasihnya. Kyuhyun namanya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang pipinya sedang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun adalah Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan senyum lebar yang idiot. Mereka berdua terlalu familiar untuk tidak dikenali oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol adalah teman satu kelasnya.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo harus menahan emosinya sampai di rumah. Kejadian ini membuat Kyungsoo percaya pada Baekhyun si tukang gosip. Bahwa Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan khusus.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk menggenggam Kyuhyun. Walaupun, ia masih mempunyai rasa yang disebut cinta untuk Kyuhyun. Ia harus melepaskan lelaki itu. Sebelum rasa ini berkembang dan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Rencana selanjutnya adalah merubah rasa cinta menjadi rasa sayang. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membenci Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiliki sisi baik. Dan menurut Kyungsoo Kyuhyun adalah kakak idaman. Kyungsoo ingin memiliki kakak sepertinya dan mungkin selanjutnya Kyungsoo ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kakaknya.

Bel yang tergantung di atas pintu _café_ berdering. Seseorang telah membuka pintu itu dan melangkah memasuki _café_. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu.

Dia tinggi, tampan, dengan _style_ yang keren. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang dalam hitungan menit akan menjadi mantan kekasih Do Kyungsoo. Sore ini Kyuhyun memakai sweater putih bergaris abu-abu dan celana hitam komprang.

Dia mempesona. Tak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapatkan predikat sempurna. Dia tinggi, dia tampan, dia pandai, dia kaya, dia memilki suara yang indah dan satu lagi, dia adalah orang yang baik.

.

_**{{… flashback**_

"_Umma_… aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Dan aku sangat mencintainya," sanggah sorang pemuda yang sedang menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menutup pintu berwarna putih dan berjalan menuju pemuda yang sedang duduk di rangjangnya itu.

"Kyuhyun, _umma_ mohon sekali ini saja. Kau bisa kan?" Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup jika menatap mata _umma_-nya.

"Kau tahu kan Park Naya adalah sahabat _umma_? Keluarga Park sering membantu kita, sayang…," tambah sang _umma_. Tangannya meraih tangan milik putranya. Dan menggenggam tangan kekar itu.

"Kenapa harus aku _umma_? Bukankah masih ada Hakyeon?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap _umma_-nya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tapi, Chanyeol menyukaimu. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park juga setuju jika anak semata wayangnya menikah denganmu."

Kyunhyun menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Chanyeol menyukainya? Kenapa tidak menyukai Hakyeon saja? Bahkan adiknya itu seratus persen _single_.

"Aku sudah-"

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, nak?" pertanyaan itu memotong sanggahan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Umma rasa kau harus tahu."

"Oke."

"Hidup Chanyeol tidak lama lagi," Kyuhyun terbelalak. Yang benar saja? Ini bukan akal-akalan _umma_-nya kan? Kalau ini hanya akal-akalan _umma_-nya. Sungguh keterlaluan wanita ini.

"Sebelum ia meninggal Chanyeol ingin merasakan cinta. Ia ingin berpacaran denganmu, nak," sebuah air jatuh dari mata wanita itu. Kyuhyun luluh.

Jika diingat-ingat Chanyeol sering sekali ijin ke kamar mandi saat makan malam di restoran tadi.

"Apa kau tega mengecewakan _namja_ dengan senyum lebar itu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Tidak. Ia terkenal sadis di kampus. Tapi, jujur dari hatinya yang paling dalam, Kyuhyun iba dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu jika pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu memiliki sebuah cerita sedih dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan menembaknya di hari _Valentine_," ucapnya mantap. Nyonya Cho tersenyum.

"_Umma_ tahu kau adalah lelaki yang baik."

_**Flashback end…}}**_

.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _owl_?" tanyanya sambil membawa pantatnya untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menunggu berhari-hari di sini, setan!" jawab Kyungsoo seratus persen bercanda. Kyuhyun tertawa ringan karena perkataannya. Senyuman itu, Kyungsoo tidak boleh menghilangkan senyuman itu pada bibirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padaku," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau cukup peka, _hyung_. Kau jenius," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sedikit aneh jika Kyungsoo memanggilnya _hyung_ karena Kyungsoo suka berbicara informal dengan siapa pun itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Kyung," Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan memberi Kyuhyun sebuah ketukan pada puncak kepala.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, bodoh. Baru saja kupuji jenius sudah bodoh lagi," ucap Kyungsoo mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin putus darimu, _hyung_. _I need to breathe without you_. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," Kyungsoo berusaha supaya suaranya tidak bergetar saat menjelaskan ini. Namun, Kyuhyun bukanlah lelaki yang bodoh. Kyuhyun tahu ini berat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Butuh pelukan?" tawarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun. Menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Hidungnya masih menghirup aroma maskulin itu.

"Jagalah Chanyeol baik-baik, _hyung_! Aku tidak mau si idiot itu sakit hati dan kehilangan senyum idiotnya karenamu!" ancam Kyungsoo sambil menutup matanya yang bulat dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Kupegang janjimu, duhai setan penghuni neraka!" ungkap Kyungsoo diselingi dengan tawa renyah. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak naik dan turun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Maaf," pintanya. Reaksi pertama Kyungsoo adalah senyuman. Walaupun, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau bukan orang yang jahat," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Menatap dua manik hitam milik Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya saja takdir membuat cerita percintaan kita berhenti sampai di sini. Kau tidak cocok menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah hidupku, _hyung_. Kau aktor yang jelek," ungkapnya meremehkan. Walaupun Kyungsoo tau di sela-sela kalimatnya yang meremehkan terdapat nada sedih.

_Itu normal_, pikirnya.

"Mau kukenalkan seseorang huh?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut setelah mendengar tawaran dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula, Aku ingin bebas untuk beberapa waktu," Kyuhyun tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kau pasti lelah berada dalam genggamanku," Kyungsoo mendorong punggungnya untuk bersantai di kursi _café_. Memikirkan kalimat yang pantas untuk Kyuhyun. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak lelah berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo hanya merasa semua ini tidak dapat berjalan lama. Bebas adalah keputusan yang baik.

"Itu adalah kesimpulamu. Aku senang kok punya mantan setampan _hyung_. Seenggaknya aku gak dicap jomblo_ forever_ sama teman-teman kampus," Kyuhyun tertawa. Tangannya terulur untuk merusak tatanan rambut Kyungsoo.

"_Can I kiss you for the last time_?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kepalanya bergerak mendekati kepala Kyuhyun. Mendaratkan bibi _kissable_-nya pada bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Memberikan beberapa lumatan lembut pada mantan kekasihnya.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang diberi Kyungsoo. Seakan tak mau kalah Kyuhyun membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka melepaskan ikatan itu. Mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen.

"Aku bisa jaga rahasia dari si idiot kok."

"Namanya Chanyeol bukan si idiot."

"Tapi, dia idiot karena mau berpacaran denganmu," Kyungsoo tertawa sepuas-puasnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Yeah… mungkin Kyungsoo juga idiot. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tajam.

Satu sekon kemudian, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Menyampirkan tas selempang berwarna pastel ke pundaknya.

"Kau bisa bayar _milk shake_-ku kan, _hyung_? Aku harus pergi," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Bye_!" Kyungsoo mendorong pintu _café_ dan membuat bel di atas pintu itu berdering.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu hujan. Dapat dilihat dari jalanan yang basah dan beberapa tetes air yang masih menetes dari langit.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan tetesan itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju halte terdekat.

_Toh lama-lama tetesan itu akan hilang. Dan berganti dengan sinar matahari atau bahkan pelangi_, pikirnya.

"Setelah hujan berakhir pasti ada pelangi. Setelah sebuah kesedihan berakhir kebahagiaan akan datang," jelas seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Dari postur tubuhnya Kyungsoo dapat menimpulkan bahwa mereka sebaya. Sebuah senyuman hangat Kyungsoo dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

"Kuharap begitu," balas Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Rasanya aneh saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang tak dikenal di jalan dan sekarang orang itu berjalan bersamamu dalam diam.

"Eung… aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo mencoba memulai obrolan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan memberi Kyungsoo senyuman sekali lagi.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Dan aku adalah pelangimu," Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

"Kuharap begitu."

.

-In the cafe-

Kyuhyun menatap tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya. Orang yang paling ia kasihi baru saja meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya.

Inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun harus melepas Kyungsoo dan membiarkan pemuda itu bebas. Walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali bertindak egois. Tapi, jika ia melakukan hal itu Kyungsoo akan lebih terluka.

Toh, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo akan terluka.

Lebih baik mereka terluka dengan perpisahan ini dan belajar untuk mengikhlaskan satu sama lain. Daripada terus bertahan dan terluka juga pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna putih. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

Sebuah getaran terasa dari sakunya. Dengan siga ia memasukan kotak itu dan mengambil ponselnya.

Satu pesan dari Chanyeol. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

_Maaf, tadi sedang hujan lebat dan _umma_ melarangku untuk keluar. Tapi sekarang hujan sudah reda. Tunggu aku oke? Kau tidak kehujanan kan, _baby_ cho?_

Benar kata Chanyeol, hujan sudah reda. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ada huja lebat sebelumnya. Bulir-bulir air menghiasi jendela kaca di sampingnya. Detik demi detik awan hitam mulai pergi dihembus angin. Tak lama kemudian mataharinya akan datang.

_Awas saja jika kau telat dan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi, Cho Kyuhyun akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas!_

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat membaca pesannya untuk Chanyeol. Tanpa waktu lama Kyuhyun menyentuh kata _send_.

.

-The end-

A/N: Hahaha ini aneh! Tsk… dan abal oke I know it -_- sebenernya aku pengen Kyuhyun sama Kyungsoo sedihnya tertahan/? alias mereka sebenernya sedih tapi mereka gak nunjukin satu sama lain karena gak mau salah satu diantara mereka nangis, eh jadinya begindang/? -_-

Fyi, sebenernya ini ff KrisSoo tapi kupikir bagusan KyuSoo/? XD lol jadi maaf kalo ada Kris nyelip di sana XD

Ah ya satu lagi, sebenernya judul ff ini breath. Karena aku dapet inspirasi dari lagunya SM the ballad yang Breath '-' tapi judul breath udah mainstream sih jadi aku ganti XD bunga memiliki arti kan? striped carnation artinya "Maaf, aku gak bisa bersamamu, kuharap aku bisa bersamamu"

Oke tinggalin jejak kalian di kolom review ^^/ bagi readers yang beruntung akan mendapat kisseu dari bias masing-masing XD lol


End file.
